This invention is relative to a device for exercising muscles of either one or both feet, ankles and lower legs of a patient or an athlete. More specifically it relates to an exerciser which permits the patient or an athlete to stand on one or two rotating platforms and manipulate the platforms so as to exercise the lower extremities against a resistance.